1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system that facilitates closure of openings in blood vessels. More specifically, the present invention delivers a material adjacent a vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many medical procedures, it is necessary to locate an opening in tissue so that some form of treatment, diagnosis or revision, can be applied to that opening. For example, in order to perform transluminal balloon angioplasty, an opening must be created in an artery in order to insert a balloon. This opening must later be closed.
Transluminal balloon angioplasty is used in the treatment of peripheral vascular disease to increase or restore blood flow through a significantly narrowed artery in a limb; it is also used in the treatment of blockage of the coronary arteries. In fact, coronary angioplasty has emerged as a major viable alternative to bypass surgery for revascularization of stenotic and occluded coronary arteries. Unlike bypass surgery, angioplasty does not require general anesthesia, opening of the chest wall, use of a heart-lung machine, or transfusion of blood. Angioplasty is not only less invasive and less traumatic to the patient, it is also less expensive because of the shorter hospital stay and shorter recovery time.
Transluminal balloon angioplasty is performed by first inserting a hollow needle through the skin and surrounding tissues and into the patient's femoral artery. A guidewire is advanced through the hollow needle and into the artery, then along the patient's vasculature toward the site of the blocked blood vessel or heart valve to be treated. X-ray imaging is used to help move the guidewire through the vascular system and into position just past the stenosis to be treated. A balloon catheter is then threaded over the guidewire and advanced until the deflated balloon is within the stenosis. The balloon is then repeatedly inflated to widen the narrowed blood vessel. After the procedure is complete, the catheter and guidewire are withdrawn from the blood vessels and the patient.
Angiography, which is used to detect diseases that alter the appearance of blood vessels, is performed in a similar manner. A hollow needle is first inserted into the femoral artery and a guidewire is inserted through the needle and into the affected blood vessel. A catheter is threaded over the guidewire and into the blood vessel. X-ray imaging is used to guide the catheter to a desired position. Contrast medium is then injected, and a rapid sequence of x-ray pictures are taken so that blood flow along the affected vessel can be studied. The catheter and guidewire are later removed from the patient's body.
After the catheter used during angioplasty or angiography is removed, the puncture wound in the femoral artery must be closed and the bleeding through the puncture site in the artery stopped. Currently, ice packs and/or pressure are applied to the area surrounding the wound for a period lasting up to several hours in an attempt to stop the bleeding. There exists, however, a significant chance that the wound will reopen and begin bleeding again when the patient moves. Another possible complication is the development of a false aneurysm, which increases the risks of both infection and reopening.
Although efforts have been made to close the puncture wound using staples, clips, collagen plugs, and sutures, they have been unsuccessful, largely due to the inability to see the puncture wound in the femoral artery, and also because of the difficulty of controllably modifying the artery in the limited space provided.
Other wounds in the vasculature of a patient can also be difficult to see, and are thus difficult to locate, access and close. Thus, a device and method to facilitate locating and closing of such wounds in the vasculature of a patient would be extremely beneficial. A device having the ability to consistently and reliably locate, isolate and close the puncture wound would eliminate the prolonged bleeding currently associated with such wounds.